


Korra finds a baby

by LightInside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Married Korrasami, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInside/pseuds/LightInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You read the title, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra finds a baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerWolfDemon21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TigerWolfDemon21).



> I asked for fluff prompts the other night and tumblr user [TigerWolfDemon21](http://tigerwolfdemon21.tumblr.com) sent me the prompt "Can you do a fluff prompt with korra and asami adopting a child?" so here it is. Thanks to [Rena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay) for giving me a starting point to go off of and helping me fill in some details.
> 
> I don't really have any headcanons about these two dorks adopting, so I just kind of made stuff up. Hope it's something along the lines you were looking for, and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> UPDATE: Oh my god I can't believe I didn't catch some of the terrible horrible mistakes in this. Some of those lines didn't even make sense XD Edited purely for "what hurricane/tornado is she talking about" @.@ Also a few sentence-level typos

Asami heard the door open downstairs and immediately set down her drafting pen. "Korra!" Her wife had been away for over a week and Asami was so eager to see her. She'd gone to help with relief efforts after an earthquake in the Fire Nation while Asami coordinated the shipments of donations from the Earth States. She was getting home a day later than they planned, Asami assumed there was some kind of travel delay or they just needed a bit of extra help. The extra time apart had been dreadful, but Asami knew that Korra would be home as soon as she possibly could.

As she dashed for the stairs, she heard Korra call out from the entrance hall. "Sami, I'm home! And I brought a surprise!"

"A surprise?" Asami called back as she took the stairs quickly. "From a trip to rebuild a Fire Nation town?" She looked up as she reached the landing before the final flight down to the entry way and stopped abruptly. Korra was standing by the door holding her surprise, one arm across her chest to hold the red bundle upright and the other supporting it from underneath. "Korra... that's a _baby._ "

The darker skinned girl grinned sheepishly. "Yeah!"

"What are you doing with a baby? Where did you even _get_ a baby?"

"I found him! In this house that completely caved in. They found his parents in the rubble..." Her face fell, but she perked back up right away and bounced the infant. "Can we keep him?" She sounded like a kid who had brought home a puppy.

Asami made her way down the rest of the stairs. "Keep him? You mean, like, adopt him?"

"Yeah! I know we haven't really talked about kids much, but he doesn't have a family anymore, and I couldn't just let him go to an orphanage, and he's been really calm and quiet for the most part the past couple of days, and he's really started to like me, and he cries when I try to give him to anybody else, and--"

Asami reached out and put one finger over her wife's lips with a smile. "You're rambling. And I'd love to." She reached down and picked the child up out of Korra's arms, cradling his head as she turned away.

Korra's uncertain frown from a moment before burst into a huge grin. "Really? Yes!" She pumped one fist in the air and spun as she jumped. "This is gonna be so great! I'll be the fun mom and you'll be the nice mom."

Asami mock-glared over her shoulder. "Excuse you? You think I'm _not_ going to be a fun mom?"

Korra gave an overdramatic sigh. "Nooo, you're gonna be a totally fun mom!" She walked up behind Asami and slipped her arms around her wife's waist, resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "But I'm going to be THE fun mom." Asami playfully head butted her wife and Korra paused. "Hey, he's not crying. He's cried at everyone except me since I found him."

Asami giggled lightly. "You haven't showered since you left. Even through all the sweat and dirt, you still smell like my perfume." Korra blushed and buried her eyes in Asami's shawl. "So, what should we name him? Or does he already have one?"

"Not one that anybody in town knew. You should pick it."

"Why me?"

"Because you deserve to rebuild your family on your terms. You've already got me, now he's yours too."

Asami turned around in Korra's arms, then leaned forward for a kiss. "You already know what I'm going to say." Both women looked down at the little bundle in Asami's arms. Korra brought one hand around to run her fingers through the hair of their new son. "Hiroshi."

**Author's Note:**

> Naga is the overprotective mom


End file.
